What day is it?
by SirHellsing84
Summary: Krory has had a very VERY long day, and for some reason it feels like hes forgetting something. What was it?


What day is it?

It was one thing after another for poor Krory today, and it all started at six am when Lavi was pounding at the door.

"Krorykins! Hey I have a great idea!" Lavi's voice was excited, and Krory was not excited to hear him.

"Please don't call me that." Grumbled Krory from his bed, and beneath the covers.

"Aw come on! I have a great prank I want to play on Kanda, but I want your help!" He was knocking on the door.

"Lavi….. no… I'm sleeping… please go away." He heard footsteps leaving and sighed in relief as he snuggled deeper into his blankets. He was asleep for only ten minutes when the door was flung open, and the sing song voice of his Supervisor could be heard.

"Krory! I have a fantastic idea!" Krory shot straight up in his bed, his tired eyes trying to focus on the eager, and very tired looking Komui. "I need the use of your teeth though! Can you come with me to the science department?" It took Krory a moment to figure out what Komui was saying.

"My teeth… Supervisor Komui?" Krory shook his head.

"Yes! I think I've figured out how we can mass produce replica fangs for other exorcists to use!" He looked absolutely thrilled about the idea and Krory… not so much.

"Supervisor… I don't want you using MY fangs for any of your crazy _in genius _ideas please. Thank You, and good night." He lied back down, and snuggled back into his bed. "You should sleep to." He replied, muffled by the blankets.

"Sleep? What time is it?" He looked confused as to why Krory would want to sleep.

"Six thirty am Supervisor… I got home at five." Komui's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm sorry…we'll talk this over later!" he rushed to the door. "Goodnight." Krory quickly returned to unconsciousness.

It was only an hour later at 7:30 when there was another knock at his door. This time Allen's kind tone could be heard through the thick door.

"Krory?" The door opened. "Hey you in here?"

"Hm?" He pulled the covers down to his nose and looked at Allen through bleary eyes? "What is it?" The white haired boy looked slightly nervous.

"Krory? We were suppose to train together this morning… remember?" Krory sat up and threw the covers off. He did remember…right this moment, and realized he was suppose to meet Allen 30 minutes ago.

"I'm sorry Allen! I'll be right there!" He was dashing about the room trying to get ready for the day.

"K-krory, its ok really… if you had a long night, then we can do this another day." He just watched as the tired exorcist ran about.

"N-no! I promised you, and I never break a promise!" He was buttoning up his shirt, missing two buttons, then he threw on his cape. "Right! I'm ready!" He was trying to look bright eyed and bushy tailed, but the dark rings under his eyes said other wise.

"Are you sure?" Allen asked kindly? "Don't you at least want breakfast?

"I'm alright, really… come on!" He passed Allen and headed out the door.

It was three hours later before the promised training session ended. Krory was lying on his back, and staring up at the high ceiling of the training room. Allen had without a doubt…destroyed Krory.

"I'm really sorry about that last blow to the head. I thought that you'd block it." He was leaning over Krory. A concerned look on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh no, I'm fine… just… a little out of it." He carefully rolled onto his knees and slowly stood up with the help of the young exorcist.

"Oh well that's good… I mean… that you're alright. Hey do you want to get lunch or something?" His eyes were bright and inviting, but Krory declined.

"No thank you… I have plans." No he didn't

"Oh, well then I'd hate to keep you. I'll see you around, and thanks for the session." He clapped Krory on the back, and Krory almost fell over, but he quickly caught his balance.

"See you later Allen." He waved over his shoulder, and headed for no where in particular.

_I'm so tired… and I don't want Supervisor Komui to find me… I don't want my teeth used for experimenting. _He thought this as he walked through the halls of HQ. He was turning a corner then WHAM!

"Oh I'm sorry Krory! Are you alright?!" Krory was in a heap on the floor, and he looked up to find Lenalee Lee standing over him. Her pig tails falling around her face as she bent down.

"I'm sorry Lenalee, I was in the way." She helped him up.

"No I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Were you looking for something?" He was, though he didn't know it.

"Um… actually… do you know if Miranda's back yet?" Lenalee tried not to look suspicious when he mentioned Miranda.

"I'm sorry… she's still out on her mission." She had been gone for a week already… and Krory was missing his best friend.

"O-oh… I see… do you know when she'll be back?" Lenalee bit her lip and shook her head.

"No." He scratched his neck, and smiled.

"Thank you Lenalee… oh and if you see Supervisor Komui… please don't tell him you've seen me today." He looked a little panicked for a moment, but she looked understanding.

"Um… sure Krory." She watched him walk away around a corner.

Krory found himself on the front steps of the Black Order. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but all he knew… is that no one should bother him there. His knees were drawn close to his chest, his arms crossed, and his chin rested on those. He looked out over the evening landscape.

_Such a long day…and why do I feel like its important?_

He tried to think, but his eyes soon felt heavy and he let sleep take him over.

Miranda was happy to be home. It was a successful mission, and she was just in time for dinner. Herself and three finders were approaching the steps of the Black Order when she saw him. She smiled inwardly and gripped the small package in her hands tighter.

_He must have waited for me?! _Her steps quickened without her even noticing as she closed in on the waiting Krory.

"Krory!" She waved, but he didn't notice. "Krory?" She walked right up to him, and looked down at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes along with his hair were rumpled. She sat down next to him.

_He's asleep…_She nervously brushed the hair from his eyes, and smiled. _There… that's better. _She looked down at her small brown package in her hand. It was tied with a thin red ribbon, and it had a small tag on it. She stood up, and placed it on the steps next to him. She smiled to herself, and walked up the stairs entering the castle that was their home.

Krory nearly jumped when his head fell from his arms, and his eyes shot open.

"Where! Huh!?" He looked around, and rubbed his eyes. He felt something bump his elbow, and he looked down on the step next to him. There was a small brown package, with a tag connected. He slowly picked it up and read the tag.

'Happy Birthday Krory! From your dear friend, Miranda' A smiled spread across his tired face, and he carefully opened the package. From within the brown paper he emerged a small travel size checker set, and a small note. 'Now we can play whenever you want.'


End file.
